


The Old College Try

by negligibleCatharsis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negligibleCatharsis/pseuds/negligibleCatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Ymir,” Historia says over her cup of coffee, “I really wanna fuck you in the butt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old College Try

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU PWP Historia/Ymir with trans girl Ymir (light of my life).

“Hey Ymir,” Historia says over her cup of coffee, “I really wanna fuck you in the butt.”

Ymir chokes on the bagel she’s wolfing down and spends the next several seconds coughing before spitting a chunk of half-chewed bread onto the table. Historia takes a sip from her mug and waits patiently for her girlfriend to stop wheezing.

“You done?”

“Okay, back it up. You wanna what in my butt?”

“Like you didn’t hear me!” Historia leans back in her chair, coffee mug in hand. “If you’re seriously uninterested that’s cool, I respect that, but will you at least give it some thought?”

“No, I mean-“ The blush on Ymir’s cheeks highlights her freckles, and she suddenly finds herself unable to look her girlfriend in the eye. “Uhh. I’m not saying I never… thought about it before. And if you wanted to try it I wouldn’t be _totally_ opposed, probably.”

“Really? You wanna do it tonight? We have all the stuff.”

“I’m going with a tentative yes. Just… can’t believe I’m about to say this, but be gentle.”

“Like I’m handling glass. Sexy freckled glass.”

Historia makes a point of smacking Ymir’s butt on her way out the door.

\---

“Just relax,” she says, rubbing Ymir’s thigh with one hand and spreading the glob of lube around Ymir’s asshole with the other.

“Easy for you to say,” she hisses, “you’re not the one who’s about to get a sexy prostate exam.”

“So it’s sexy?” Historia waggles her eyebrows before leaning forward to kiss Ymir. Pulling back, she murmurs, “Listen, if it’s too much, let me know. I’m going to go slow but you have to communicate. Deal?”

“…Deal.” 

She kisses Ymir again as she slowly slides one finger into her ass. Ymir tenses up under her but makes no move to push her away. The hand still on Ymir’s thigh rubs circles into the sensitive skin, and as she exhales, Historia feels her relax. 

“Doing okay so far?”

“Use a little more lube before you put the next one in.”

The bottle of lube is in her hand even before she gives a quick affirmation, and soon the cold, slick substance hits Ymir’s skin, making her flinch. Almost immediately, Historia’s hand is back rubbing her thigh while her other thumb spreads the fresh lube around. She moves the finger already inside Ymir slowly, carefully, as she adds a second finger and receives a hitched breath and a swallowed curse for her efforts. Historia looks down at her girlfriend, lying on her back with her legs spread, eyes squeezed shut and freckled cheeks dusted with a deep rose color. Slowly, carefully, she scissors her fingers, earning quiet groans and gasps from Ymir.

“You’re so hot like this,” she says, just as Ymir groans, “Touch my junk before I die.” 

A glance confirms that Ymir could use a hand, her half-hard cock a graceful arch against her hip. Historia pauses for a moment, considers, and finally smirks.

“I didn’t hear a ‘please’ in there.”

“Please my please before I please. That good enou-“ She’s cut off midsentence by Historia kissing her again, this time gently biting and sucking at her lip until Ymir opens her mouth in a moan and Historia slips her tongue inside the other girl’s mouth, all while her fingers continue to stretch Ymir open. Her free hand caresses Ymir’s thigh before moving upward to trace her hipbones and then further up, across the plane of her stomach and finally under her shirt and on her breast. She pinches an already-erect nipple as she sucks at Ymir’s lower lip and the stimulation is almost too much for the taller girl. She arches her back off the bed and whines, low and desperate, into Historia’s mouth. With a self-satisfied grin, Historia pulls away from her and moves her hand back down to the back of Ymir’s thigh.

“Wanna sass me again?”

It takes her a minute to respond as she catches her breath and clears her mind enough to say, “Honestly? Yeah, kind of.”

The third finger makes Ymir moan and arch up off the bed. Historia stretches her asshole wider, moving slowly but deliberately and watching Ymir writhe under her. 

“Take your shirt off. I wanna see your boobs.” Ymir rushes to comply, letting go of the bedsheets to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, arching her back in the process. 

“Bra too.” Historia murmurs, leaning in to kiss the back of Ymir’s knee and making her snort before replying, “Ma’am yes ma’am.”

Fingers still deep in Ymir, Historia pauses and straightens her back to look down at the girl under her. Ymir is flushed red from her ears to her freckled shoulders, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth open slightly. When Historia twists her fingers just right and Ymir squeezes the sheets she can see her biceps flex and every breath Ymir takes makes her abs contract. As she watches her girlfriend pant and try unsuccessfully to keep still she realizes how slick she is between her legs and around the harness and Historia lets out a small groan. 

“I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.”

Historia spreads her fingers, stretching Ymir wider and earning a moan for her troubles. 

“Are you ready?”

“God, yes, please fuck me.”

She wants to think of something clever to reply with but all she can manage is a breathy “Okay” as she pulls her fingers out of her girlfriend and positions her strap-on at Ymir’s ass. She spreads lube on her cock and, after a moment of hesitation, rubs some more around Ymir’s asshole. Historia grabs both of Ymir’s thighs and slowly, carefully pushes her way into her girlfriend, watching her face intently. Ymir grits her teeth at first, and Historia takes it as a sign to go slower, but the deeper she gets the less strained Ymir’s face looks. When her thighs are pressed up against Ymir’s ass, Historia leans down and kisses her, hands kneading Ymir’s thighs and hips still until she acclimates.

When they break apart, Historia gasps, “You okay?”

“Just give me… another second.” Ymir pants. Historia gives her a quick kiss on the corner of her lips and moves her mouth down to Ymir’s neck to lick and suck at the tender skin. She can feel the taller girl squirming under her and gasping quietly as her movements cause her to grind back against Historia, pushing the strap-on deeper into her. 

“Okay,” Ymir groans, “I’m good. You can fu-“

She doesn’t have time to finish the sentence before Historia snaps her hips back and in again, drawing a ragged gasp from Ymir. She repeats the action and then stops to admire her girlfriend splayed out underneath her, blushing from the tips of her ears down to her freckled breasts. Historia stares for a second before moving her hand from Ymir’s hip to trace a feather-light line up her taught stomach and over her ribs to pinch her nipple. Ymir arches her back, and Historia presses into her again, torturously slowly, still playing with her nipple. She keeps up the slow pace for what seems like an eternity, and every attempt Ymir makes to speed up the pace gets her nothing but a particularly hard pinch. 

“Please,” she finally whispers, hoarse and desperate, “please, babe, please fuck me harder, please, I need to come so bad-“

A glance down confirms exactly how desperate Ymir is- her cock is swollen and dripping precum onto her stomach. Historia wants to wrap her lips around it, but that’ll have to wait until next time. 

“Since you asked so politely-“ and she puts both her hands back on Ymir’s hips and thrusts into her as hard as she can. Ymir nearly howls, but Historia ignores her and keeps up the pace, fucking into her as fast and hard as she can, and finally, finally reaches her hand down to wrap her fingers around Ymir’s cock. She strokes her in time with her thrusting and it doesn’t take long before Ymir’s entire body is shaking and she comes all over her stomach with a whispered curse.

Historia lets her ride out her orgasm before slowly, gingerly pulling out. Ymir hisses at the loss but stays flat on her back, eyes squeezed shut. She’s a mess- her hair is disheveled, her lips are swollen, she’s covered in her own cum, and her ass gapes slightly, glistening from residual lube. She has never looked hotter, and Historia takes a mental snapshot- she can jerk it to this image for years to come.

She snaps back to reality when Ymir groans as she accidentally puts her hand down in the string of cum painting her stomach and wipes her hand on the bedsheets. As a gesture of good grace, Historia says nothing and just hands her girlfriend a tissue as she unstraps her harness. At this point her inner thighs are slick with her arousal and every movement sends a jolt of pleasure into the pit of her stomach. Still flat on her back, Ymir cleans off her stomach and chest and reaches for Historia, pulling her back onto the bed. When she lifts one leg to rest her knee on the mattress Ymir sees the wetness on Historia’s inner thighs and whispers a reverent, “Holy shit.” Making eye contact with the smaller girl, she sees Historia’s pupils are blown and her cheeks are flushed.

“Holy fuck, please sit on my face.”

Historia doesn’t even bother replying, just swings a leg over Ymir’s shoulders and presses her cunt against Ymir’s mouth. Without even thinking about it, Ymir slides her hands up Historia’s thighs to hold her hips. She barely has time to open her mouth before Historia is grinding against her face and Ymir would be so turned on if she hadn’t just come. 

Ymir presses the flat of her tongue against Historia, tasting her arousal and earning a huff of pleasure. She tightens her grip on Historia’s hips as she drags her tongue up, torturously slow, until she finds her clit. She swirls her tongue around it, once, twice, again and again until Historia grabs her hair, tugs sharply, and hisses, “Suck.” Ymir hums her assent against her girlfriend’s pussy before closing her lips around the swollen nub and sucking, gently at first but with increasing pressure. Historia rocks her hips mindlessly against her face, groaning and twitching. Ymir flicks her tongue against her clit mid-suck and Historia comes with a strangled yell. Ymir keeps sucking and licking through her orgasm until Historia yanks her hair and rolls off.

“Fuck, that was so good.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. You have the best ideas, babe.”

“I know.” Historia rolls over to kiss her on the cheek, but makes a face. “Baby, you’ve got my cum all over your face.”

“Gee, I wonder whose fault that fuckin’ was. I’ll go wash my face.” She starts to sit up, then pauses. “Actually, why don’t you come with me? We can shower off, and I can help you clean up that mess you made.” She winks, and Historia flushes. 

“Why, Ymir, it sounds an awful lot to me like you’re planning on making another mess.”

“Hey, whatever happens, happens. Now c’mon, there’s a bottle of soap with your boobs’ names on it.”

“How can I say no to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> This bad boy has been in the works for a year and a half now so hopefully the wait was worth it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
